1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to memo boards, and more particularly, to a multi-media memo board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Memo boards have found use in the home as a means of keeping personal reminders and important household information. In general, memo boards incorporate a wide variety of surfaces including a permeable surface suitable for receiving push-pins, or a surface suitable for writing on, such as a chalkboard, or a write-on/wipe-off surface. Memo boards are generally mounted on walls or other suitable objects in a central location of the home such as a kitchen or foyer.
Although the above-described memo boards are suitable for leaving short written messages and placing reminder notes thereon, these are generally the only viable functions of the memo boards. As a result, in today's hectic and technologically advanced world many households are storing messages, shopping lists, pictures, etc. on a centralized computer. However, keeping a computer in a central location such as a kitchen or foyer is impractical for many families, not only because of the space required by the computer but also because of the cost of the computer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a compact and low-cost device that can be used in a central location of a home as a memo board while incorporating a variety of features desired by today's technology hungry families.